


I Won't Say I'm in Love

by SorceressofMagic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 17:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20661173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorceressofMagic/pseuds/SorceressofMagic
Summary: Astoria, Daphne, and Tracey are determined to get their best friend to see what they already know to be true. Pansy is comfortable with "ignorance is bliss". With the truth be revealed or will fear win out?





	I Won't Say I'm in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sing-Me-A-Rare Volume 4.  
Song Prompt - [I Won't Say I'm in Love] - [Alan Menken] - [Disney's Hercules]

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, and Warner Bros. No copyright infringement is intended. Any lyrics used from the song belong to Alan Menken and Walt Disney, which sadly I do not own.**

** I Won’t Say I’m in Love **

_Pansy was sitting on a bench on her mansion’s back porch daydreaming when she was interrupted._

“Hey Pansy! How are you?” Tori cheerfully stated taking a seat on the bench

“Fine…” Pansy answered cautiously

“So, anything to share with us? Anything new?” Tracey cheerfully added sitting down on the other side

“Anyone new? You know you can tell us.” Daphne added coming up behind Pansy and putting her arms around her

“I don’t know what you guys are referring to.” Pansy answered

“Hmm does a sweet smile and red hair jog your memory?” Tracey teased

“He’s a friend.” Pansy seethed rolling her eyes

“I’m pretty sure you spend all your free time with him.” Daphne teased

“Okay a good friend.” Pansy relented

“Getting warmer, now admit he’s more than a friend.” Tracey teased

“I will not admit that he’s more than a friend because it only leads to heartbreak.” Pansy stated sadly

“Do tell darling?” Tori inquired

“If there’s a prize for rotten judgement, I’ve already won it! I’ve learned that no man is worth the aggravation. Ancient history. Been there, done that!” Pansy explained getting up and turning away

“Oh Pansy...” Tracey sighed

“Sweetie, you do not have rotten judgement.” Daphne stated sweetly

“Oh really? Would either of you fall for Draco Malfoy’s charms? After he used you during school and was never ready to fully commit? Would you still give your heart to him just for him to break it?” Pansy questioned before storming off

“Daph, your plan isn’t working. She’s not gonna realize she loves him this way. You’re just upsetting her.” Tori pleaded

“And I suppose you have a better plan?” Daphne inquires with her eyebrow raised

“Just watch big sister.” Tori smiles sweetly and walked over to Pansy

“Hey Pansy, I’m sorry for Daphne and Tracey making you uncomfortable. Why don’t you tell me about him?” Tori gently stated

“The Weasleys are blood traitors…I’m a good pureblood girl…I’m supposed to hate and ridicule them all…and they are supposed to oppose us at every turn.” Pansy began rambling

“That isn’t telling me about your friend.” Tori teased

“When I met Fred…he was different. He didn’t look at me with disdain. He looked at me like I was just a regular girl.” Pansy explained thinking of that first meeting

_Pansy was negotiating with a difficult customer who was getting a little aggressive in the Alley behind her shop._

_“Gregory be reasonable. You and I both know her style is atrocious and if she wants to be taken seriously, she needs my fashion sense.” Pansy argued her point for the fifth time_

_“And I already told you Pansy that she cannot afford your ridiculous prices or horrid service people!” Gregory explained angrily_

_“I am only responsible for my product. If your sister was rude to my employees, they have every right to act accordingly. Especially if she tries to make off with unpaid product.” Pansy answered_

_“Your product isn’t worth my sister’s money. And neither are you, you slimy snake.” Gregory seethed grabbing her wrists_

“_Let me go! And it takes one to know one.” Pansy answered sassily_

_“You don’t know who you are messing with, princess. Just because you’ve got daddy’s money doesn’t mean you can play with the big boys.” Gregory continued adding pressure to her wrists_

_“Gregory you need to let me go right now!” Pansy demanded_

_“Or what? Is daddy gonna send me a nasty bill? Ban us from entering your sad little shop? Newsflash princess no one is around to hear you scream.” Gregory teased nastily getting closer_

_“The lady said to let go!” a new voice answered_

_“Oh, is this your knight in shining armor? Get outta here Red.” Gregory teased laughing _

_“You see I would, but you still haven’t let go of the lady.” Red answered smirking_

_“I don’t need your help Red, I‘ve got this sleezeball.” Pansy explained_

_Gregory took that opportunity while Pansy was distracted to push her against the Alley wall roughly. That sprung Red into action. He rushed over and pushed Gregory out of the way. Then he cast “Stupefy”, grabbed Pansy’s arm and ran out of the Alley into a clearing._

_“Well, thanks for dealing with Gregory, he and his sister are real pains. I had the situation completely handled though.” Pansy rambled_

_“I’m sure you did. But I was raised not to let a lady fight an unfair fight, even if she’s capable.” Red smirked causing some redness to appear on Pansy’s cheeks_

_“And who, may I ask raised you, Red?” Pansy asked sweetly_

_“Arthur and Molly Weasley. And the name isn’t Red, close though, its Fred.” Fred answered putting his hand out_

_“Well thanks Fred. I’m Pansy.” She stated accepting his hand gesture_

_“I’ve seen you around Hogwarts.” Fred stated_

_“Oh.” Pansy stated dejectedly “I guess I’ll just be going then.”_

_“Why? Do you have somewhere to be right now?” Fred asked hopefully_

_“No but…you saw me around Hogwarts…I was terrible back then. And you’re a Weasley…you hate people like me.” Pansy explained sadly_

_“Just because I’m a Weasley doesn’t mean I have to hate certain people. And you yourself said you were terrible **back then **meaning that you aren’t any more. Why would I treat you differently based on how you acted when you were a kid? We’re adults now. And this adult wants to take you to the Leaky for a butterbeer, it’s been a long day. What do you say?” Fred finished his speech by holding out his hand_

_Pansy thought about saying no, she really did. She thought about saying “take a hike, I don’t need your pity drink”. She thought about how not a single person has treated her this way her entire life, like she was just a normal girl, not some pureblood princess or snotty Slytherin. She thought about those big blue eyes looking at her waiting for an answer._

_“Sure…I’d like that.” Pansy answered accepting his hand gesture_

“So, what happened after that drink?” Tori asked curiously pulling Pansy out of her reverie

“We drank and talked…for hours until Hannah had to kick us out because she was closing.” Pansy laughed

“Aw.” Daphne and Tracey sighed in the background, but Tori gave them a look not to say anything else

“It became a weekly ritual.” Pansy continued “And then one day he changed his mind.”

_“Pansy darling, we have a problem.” Fred began sitting on his side of their usual booth_

_“Whatever would that be, Fred?” Pansy answered amusedly sitting on her side_

_“We drink entirely too much. We come here every week!” Fred explained_

_“Well what do you suggest to remedy this problem?” Pansy teased_

_“I think that we need to hang out outside of the Leaky and I know just the place.” Fred stated proudly_

_“Oh yeah? Where would that be?” Pansy asked curiously_

_“I’ve got tickets to a Quidditch game next weekend if you’re interested?” Fred asked with his signature smirk_

“_And what makes you think I would want to go to a Quidditch game?” Pansy teased_

_“Maybe because I saw you at every single Slytherin-Gryffindor match the entirety of our time together at Hogwarts.” Fred answered proudly _

_“You noticed me back then?” Pansy asked breathless_

_“Well I did fly all over the pitch, I was bound to notice a reoccurring pretty face.” Fred turned his head to hide the redness_

_“You’re right. I’d love to go with you. Although, if you think we won’t be having a butterbeer during or after the game, you’re sadly mistaken.” Pansy teased laughing_

_“Right you are Miss Parkinson, right you are.” Fred stated joining in on her laughter_

“That was the first of many games for us. And we also started grabbing food instead of drinks.” Pansy smiled at the memories

“You’re literally in love!” Daphne shouted earning a glare from Tori

“It’s way too cliché, I won’t say I’m in love.” Pansy’s smile turned to rolled eyes

“Why do you keep fighting this?” Tracey chimed in also earning a glare

“Because I though my heart learned its lesson. It feels so good when you start out.” Pansy swooned

“So, what’s the problem?” Daphne asked annoyed

“My head is screaming [**get a grip, girl, unless you’re dying to cry your heart out]” **Pansy stated angrily

“Fred isn’t Draco! Just because Draco was a tool, doesn’t mean this guy is too.” Tori exclaimed

“I can’t take that risk! No chance. No way!” Pansy answered

“Why must you keep on denying how you’re feeling?” Tracey groaned

“We’re not buying it! Honey, you’ve got it bad.” Daphne teased

“Pansy, when you were sharing those memories, your eyes lit up. It’s time to face it like a grown-up.” Tori explained sweetly

“No. No way. I won’t say it! That’s just the beginning of the end. In the beginning it’s all nice and sweet and he wants to spend time with you but then when he gets you where he wants you, he betrays you like you meant nothing! I barely recovered from the ending of the relationship with Draco. No chance I am putting myself through that again!” Pansy explained walking off again

“Pansy, in a perfect world, where Draco didn’t exist, what would your perfect guy be like?” Tracey asked carefully as Tori sneakily sent off a Patronus

_Taking a calming deep breath, she closed her eyes and began to imagine just that and as she spoke a brilliant smile was plastered on her face._

“He would be tall. He would be charming. He would be funny. He would be handsome. We would spend hours talking about anything and everything. We would enjoy each other’s company without any pressure. He would ask about my interests and not care that I had dreams beyond being a stay-at-home wife and mommy. He wouldn’t care about my past as long as the future looked brighter. He would be able to protect me but not feel the need to unless things were bad. He would make me smile without trying.” Pansy opened her eyes and frowned “But that guy doesn’t exist and comparing anyone to him is unfair.”

_The three girls had formed a semicircle across from Pansy as she spoke_.

“Your way off base, please, get off my case. I won’t say it.” Pansy pleaded

“Pansy, you’re in love.” Daphne stated firmly

“You’re in love with Fred, you just described him.” Tracey added

“When you were talking about your ideal guy, your smile slipped. Read our lips, Pansy, you are in love!” Tori pleaded

“Guys…come on.” Pansy groaned looking away

“Come on darling, would [**I love you]** really be the worst thing you ever heard?” a new voice spoke

“F..Fred? What are you doing here? You didn’t hear that conversation, did you?” Pansy started rambling

“I heard enough. Plus, Tori sent me a Patronus asking me to knock some sense into you.” Fred teased

_Pansy turned to glare at Tori, who just gave a shy smile. Fred grabbed Pansy’s hand and took her further out into the gardens, so they had a more private space._

“What’s really bothering you?” Fred asked truthfully with no trace of a smirk

“I’ve been hurt really badly. I barely recovered from that betrayal. I lost a part of myself when he broke my heart. I’m just starting to feel me again. I don’t want to jeopardize that. Plus, why would I want to complicate our amazing friendship? What if we tried and it didn’t work out? Then I would completely lose you. You’ve been the best thing that has happened to me. I know I wouldn’t survive losing you.” Pansy explained now in tears

“I’m so sorry that he hurt you this much. I’m so sorry that you felt broken. But I must ask…did you ever think your recovery was helped by our friendship? Did you ever think that love would enhance our friendship and make our bond stronger? Did you ever think that it could work out and be the best thing to ever happen to either of us? You’ve been the best thing that has happened to me too. For that reason, you would never lose me, no matter what the circumstances of our relationship are.” Fred cupped her damp cheeks as he spoke

_Tori sent a Patronus message over to where the pair were having their private moment._

“Girl don’t be proud. It’s okay, you’re in love.” Tori’s sweet voice rang from the Raven Patronus

_Pansy thought about everything that had happened since she met Fred. She thought about all the conversations and times they hung out. She thought about the way he made her feel each of those times and the times he made her laugh. She thought about tonight, where her three closest friends tried to get her to see something that she was convinced couldn’t be there. She thought once again about those big blue eyes looking at her. And for once, she didn’t think of Draco and his betrayal. She thought about Fred and how wonderful he was and is. She thought that maybe she didn’t need to say it out loud, even though it might be true._

“Oh Fred.” Pansy spoke wiping away her tears and putting her hands on either side of his face

“Why would I treat you differently based on how some jerk acted when he broke up with me? We’re adults now. And this adult wants to take you to the Leaky for a butterbeer, it’s been a long day. What do you say?” Pansy smiled teasing him with his own words

“Pansy, darling. I don’t think I can do this anymore. I don’t want to keep waiting for you to realize I’m more than just a drinking buddy. I know that I love you. If you don’t, then what are we doing here?” Fred asked pulling her hands off his face and turning away

“Fred. You look at me right now. I have made many mistakes in my life but losing you won’t be one of them.” She stated firmly before jumping into his arms and locking their lips together

_Fred started to pull away, but she just increased the pace turning the kiss into a full-on snog. Finally, when they needed to break apart for air, he spoke._

“Pansy…” Fred pleaded

“I do.” She squeaked as Fred raised his eyebrow

“Fred Weasley, I love you. Me, Pansy Parkinson. I love you.” Pansy stated with a bigger smile than anyone remembers

Fred smirked and stated, “I knew you did.”

“Just shut up and kiss me lover boy!” Pansy teased pulling him by his shirt locking their lips together once more.

_In the background the girls were reveling in their part in the union. However stressful their part was._

“Good job little sister. Your sugary sweetness helped her realize the truth” Daphne admitted

“Yeah, good job Tori, sending out that Patronus to get Fred here was genius!” Tracey added

“Thank you, guys. It was a joint effort. Our girl is stubborn and you guys pushing buttons helped too. I’m so glad they’re happy!” Tori gushed

“I believe our work here is done. Now that we’ve successfully got our best friend together with the man who saved her, I think we should go reign a little dark magic on a certain person for almost destroying her.” Daphne stated with a devious look in her eye

“He’s a prick and doesn’t know what’s coming for him.” Tracey clapped her hands together in glee

“I have some ideas.” Tori stated with a matching devious look to her sister

_The girls took one last look at the happy couple, linked their arms, and apparated away in search of an unsuspecting blond, giggling along the way._

The End


End file.
